The invention relates to an elastic tail skid for gliders and light air planes with a tail skid to be mounted on the airframe, made of elastic material, and a tail skid element supported in a recess of the tail skid body, establishing the ground support, yieldingly supported on a support plate.
In known tail skids of this type (DE-GM 76 03 610 and 76 09 608) the support plate of the upper face of the tail skid element defined to engage the airframe is mounted loosely thereon, or the support plate is mounted in a flat recess of this tail skid upper face in such a manner that its upper face is flush with the upper face of the tail skid body.
In practice it has been shown that problems occur with respect to making a safe connection between the tail skid body and the airframe.